


Only Everything

by UnholyDarkness



Series: SexFree, FluffyAsFuck, AvengersPrompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Clint never saw it coming., Fluffy, Loki's not the bad guy, M/M, Songfic, Steve is kind of a dick, Tony's kind of(extremely) a teenaged girl, song lyrics involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyDarkness/pseuds/UnholyDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; *based off of the song Only Everything by Marc Broussard* Loki always felt something for Tony; he sings him a song at a charity event for the avengers; two weeks after the invasion; Loki escapes Asgard; Thor's still there; Steve knows it true love and helps Loki plan it out without anyone else knowing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Everything

Only Everything

Tony sat at the bar, no shocker there, ignoring a beautiful blond woman with mile high legs and a huge bust, big shocker, and drinking a glass of water, huge shocker. Everyone was worried for their favorite inventor. Ever since the attack on NewYork, Tony had been slowly dissipating from his once drunk, flirty self. Peppers long gone, she left him way before the attack and oddly, he's okay with that. 

"So, how about we get out of here?" The blond asked, leaning forward to show off her boobs, which are already falling out of her top anyways. 

"No." Tony said flatly and unamused. Steve, Bruce, Clint and Natasha, who are watching, all shook there heads.

"I just don't get it," Clint said with his blank face screwed on, "usually he's the one who's asking to leave."

Natasha huffed, "maybe he's finally found his morals in life." She had on a blank face to, but if you look close enough you'll see the worry lines on her forehead. 

"No," Bruce said shaking his head, "with the amount of time I have know him, he would rather shag dog then turn someone like that down."

"Twenty buck says he's gay." Clint piped up.

"Thirty." Steve said, shocking everyone and smirking like he knows something they didn't.

Clint looked at him accusingly, but had no chance to talk when a man in a black suit walked out on stage.

"Your going to want to watch this." The captain told them, smirking at the stage.

"Welcome lady's and gentlemen," the man said. Everyone quieted down to listen and Tony turned to the stage, "thank you all for coming out tonight. There is a man backstage who says he is madly in love with someone in this room," cheers erupt, but soon people quieted down, "would everyone give a warm welcome to Loki Laufyson!" 

As Loki walks out on stage glass shattering can be heard echoing throughout the silent ballroom. The avengers turned to see that Tony dropped his glass on the ground. Clint and Natasha began stalking to the stage, Bruce fled to the bathroom, if they needed him they would call, and Steve went after the assassins.

"No, stop!" He yelled stopping them in their tracks, "just watch. He's not going to hurt anyone." The agents looked skeptical, but stayed and eyed the stage. 

"Uhh, hi?" Loki said once he got to the microphone, "as you heard, I am in love with someone in this room. Tony Stark, this is for you." 

The assassin gasped, jaws smacking the floor. They turned to Tony to see that his hands where covering his mouth and his face was flush.

Everyone was cheering wildly and clapping like mad, not knowing that they where cheering on a sociopath.

The music started to play and everyone got really quiet.

"I love your body and the way you move your hips," Loki sung earning gasps. He. Was. Good. "Your lips are honey. You're a candy flavored kiss. Baby you're sweet like a Sunday afternoon." Loki started to sway to the music along with a few people in the crowed, "I'm goin' crazy cause I'm crazy over you. Woo, woo, woo Let's go to Vegas and we'll make love in a heart shaped hot tub, baby."

Tony blushed and bit his lip, willing the tears in his eyes not to fall. Slowly, he migrated towards the stage.

"So tell you're momma that the games up this is real love. Let me tell ya now," Loki started again spotting Tony and lock eyes with him, "what you are to me is only everything. Everything, baby." Loki slowly made his way to the stairs, "what you are to me is only everything."

Tony stopped walking when Loki met him half way. The crowed circled them to watch, leaving a lot of space between them.

"So listen, honey." Loki purred into the microphone, "Let's sit under the apple tree and don't say anything. Kiss until the mornin' cause what you are to me is only everything. Everything, baby." Loki puts out his hand and Tony took it. Loki pulled Tony closed and let go of his hand, cupping his cheek with it instead.

"Don't wanna wake up in the morning without you," Loki continued, "Go back to bed so I can dream about you." 

Loki grabbed Tony hand again and spun him away from his own body, whipping his wrist back causing Tony to spin into Loki's arms.

"What you are to me is  
only everything. Everything,baby. What you are to me is only everything. So listen honey. Let's sit under the apple tree and don't say anything. Kiss until the mornin' cause what you are to me is only everything. Everything baby." Loki sang the chores, rocking his hips back and forth into Tony's back, Tony fallowing with his eyes closed and a warms smile on his lips.

Tony grabbed the microphone and spun away from Loki. Tony blushed and Loki grinned.

"Oh you are the only one who can make me feel the way that I feel for you No one can ever replace the way you are." Tony sang into the microphone like a pro, earning a few gasps.

Loki pushed his body flush with Tony's and they sung together, 

"What you are to me is  
only everything. Everything, baby. What you are to me is only everything. So listen honey. Let's sit under the apple tree and don't say anything. Kiss until the mornin' cause what you are to me is only everything. Everything, baby." 

Loki kissed Tony on the cheek. Tony faltered his movements and Loki took the chance and snatched the microphone from him. Loki grinned again when Tony scowled at him.

"Oh, you're everything. Baby you're everything. You're only everything. Baby you're everything." Loki sang slowly, cupping Tony face again, "Yes indeed, you're everything. What you are is everything." A faint click was heard when Loki shut of the microphone and let it drop to the floor.

Loki lifted his other hand to Tonys face. Green eyes met brown eyes. They stared for a moment before,

"Oh, my god! Just freaking kiss him already!" Natasha shouted, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yeah, dude! I didn't watch that hole thing for nothing! Get it over with before I have to do it my self!" Clint growled making Loki scowl and Tony blush. 

Loki took no more time, he smashed there lips together. Tony rapped his arms around Loki waist and Loki wrapped his arms around Tony neck.

"Baby you're everything." Loki whispered when they broke apart. He grinned and kissed Tony again when Tony blushed.

Meanwhile.....

Steve stood in front of Clint holding his hand out.

"What?" Clint asked, turning away from the two love birds and to the captain. Steve grinned,

"Thirty bucks."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on:
> 
> Tumblr: @itslokipoki
> 
> Twitter: @itslokipoki
> 
> Instagram: @itslokipoki
> 
> Kudos; if you like-y  
> Comment; tell me what you think  
> Follow; the series for more<3


End file.
